batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Batman Online
Batman Online is a massive multiplayer online role-playing game set in the Batman universe. Separate to the DC Universe Online, this game will feature a lot of the world of Batman than never before. Paul Dini will return to pen the game's storyline. Kevin Conway returns to voice Batman. Tagline: "Be the hero Batman needs or be take down the Dark Knight. Save Gotham City or Rule it for your own." Story Set after the Final Crisis, Bruce Wayne is ready to consider retirement from being the Caped Crusader. However, a recent string of clever events propels Batman to save the day one last time. However, Batman discovers the events is leading to the return of one of Batman's most dangerous enemies...Ras al Ghul. Ras decides to bring back the League of Assassins. However with the help of Hugo Strange, they takeover Gotham City, Wonder City, and Bludhaven. They soon destroy Arkham Asylum and Blackgate Prison releasing thousands of murderous criminals and as well Batman's old foes. To face off against the rising new army, Batman seeks help from his allies, but decides to recruit more to help him stop Ras and Hugo's master plan that bring Gotham to its knees. Gameplay As with other MMORPG's, players control a character avatar, your avatar will be viewing the HUD from a third-person perspective, within a persistent game world, where they will be able to explore the landscapes of Gotham City; Wonder City; and Bludhaven. Your avatar will either fight crime alongside Batman or commit crime alongside Batman's worse enemies like the Joker or Two Face, as well as interact with NPCs and other players. As in most MMORPGs, players will be able to obtain money and experience which will allow them to level up and obtain new abilities. Create Your Character Avatar In CYCA, you can either create a Vigilante turn sidekick (One who trains with the Batman Family) or become a criminal turn mastermind (One who trains with the Batman Rogues). First chose your gender then custom your appearance then choose your name. Then choose PvP or PvE. As the game progress, you can gain new skills and abilities. Vigilante description If you choose Vigilante, you will be tutored by Batman and join him and his other allies to help stop and fight crime. You will face off against many of Batman's classic foes, their henchmen, mobsters, assassins, and other low beat criminals. Rise your class ranks from Vigilante to Batman's greatest sidekick. Criminal description If you choose Criminal, you will be tutored by your choice Joker or Two-Face. Make shady partnerships with other Batman foes and as well mobsters and assassins. Cheat and steal your way to win. Face off against Batman and his allies as well facing off against with the cops. You can rise the class ranks from low beat criminal to Mastermind. And become Batman's greatest adversary. NPC Batman family *Batman *Robin *Nightwing *Batgirl *Alfred *Red Hood *Batwoman *Catwoman *Ragman *Azarel Rogues Primary antagonists *Ras' al Ghul *Hugo Strange Secondary antagonists *Joker *Talia al Ghul *Harley Quinn *Two-Face *Penguin *Poison Ivy *Scarecrow *Mr. Freeze *The Riddler *Clayface *Bane *Killer Croc Mobsters *Black Mask *Rupert Thorne *Roland Daggett *Carmine Falcone *Sal Malroni *Lew Moxon *The Squid *Sterling Silversmith *Tony Zucco *The Hangman *Holiday Assassins *Deathstroke *Deadshot *Lady Shiva *Prometheus *David Cane *The Mad Dog *Thomas Jagger *Cheshire *Wrath GCPD *Commissioner Jim Gordon *Detective Harvey Bullock *Detective Flass *Detective Renee Maytona *Captain Maggie Sawyer *James Bard *Nick Gage *Officers *SWAT Officers Civilians *Vicki Vale *Lucius Fox *Leslie Tompkins *Mayor Hill *Rick Flag Jr. *Henchmen *Rest of Gotham City and Bludhaven civilians Unlockables *Jason Hood *Owlman *Katana *Huntress *Black Lighting *Metamorpho *Man-Bat *Hush *Crispus Allen Category:Talix Category:Video-Games Category:Video-Game Category:Batman Online Category:MMORPG